


Kisaragi Attention (Faraway Fields Remix)

by NinthFeather



Series: Red Thread Record [2]
Category: Kagerou Project, Sarishinohara | サリシノハラ, Vocaloid
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Gen, Idol Singers, Introspection, Isolation, Paparazzi, The Price of Fame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinthFeather/pseuds/NinthFeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not worth the risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisaragi Attention (Faraway Fields Remix)

The boy stares up at her, confused.  Momo wants to grab his hand, to drag him off with her and pretend that they’re friends, running away from the chaos together.

But Momo knows the reporters and the fans.  She knows they’ll be researching him, _stalking him_ , as soon as someone gets a photo. He could end up in danger. Or they could jump to conclusions, assume she knows him…and then her career would be at risk.

Momo needs her paycheck.  He deserves to be safe.

How much fun would running around the city with a stranger really be, anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a remix of someone else's fic, but rather a remix of the storyline of Kisaragi Attention, if it had been given Sarishinohara's tone instead of its own. 
> 
> The next work in the series will be Yonjyuunana, but with some of Otsukimi Recital's optimism applied to it.


End file.
